


Your Highness

by the_irish_mayhem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fosterson Week, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_irish_mayhem/pseuds/the_irish_mayhem
Summary: Jane wants something in bed and Thor is more than happy to oblige.For the first day of Fosterson Week, post-TDW.





	Your Highness

Of all the things Jane had anticipated about being in a relationship with the near-immortal god of thunder, him being a gentle lover was not one of them. His hands, calloused with over a thousand years of battle and training, that she’s seen kill and maim, that command one of the most powerful weapons the universe over, suddenly go soft, glide over her skin with all the tenderness she knows his heart can hold. His arms, so large they dwarf her legs (Tony measured) and can snap a neck in the space of a heartbeat, make her feel safe when he wraps them around her. Everything about him is a study of opposites–his capacity to destroy and conquer, and his ability to love and give. It’s heady to have Thor and all his infinite power contained in an intimate moment, Jane won’t deny that.

But there are moments when she wishes he didn’t always have such iron control with her.

So, at dinner one night, she decides to ask.

“So… you have settings on your strength, right?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your strength. You explained to me once that there’s a way to control your strength so that you can spar with Steve and go all out without, you know, killing him.”

“Ah, yes. All Asgardians are taught how to control our strength so we don’t have any mishaps with visitors from other realms. Not all are as hardy or strong as us. Imagine what kind of a diplomatic incident one could incite if they accidentally crushed a Duchess of Ryloth’s forearm in a traditional Rylothan greeting,” he says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, imagine,” Jane replies, even though the Ryloth reference flies straight over her head. “Can you explain it to me one more time? You made a metaphor about a stick shift you were really proud of.”

Thor laughs. “Ah yes. Your cars are so quaint, and lend themselves very well to this. Your vehicles can only go so fast on a certain gear before they must shift to a new one. There’s no need for my full strength in most instances, so I don’t have a need to shift to the ‘highest gear’ as it were.” He cocks his head. “Why do you ask?”

Jane hasn’t even asked her question yet and already she can feel her face starting to burn. She’s tempted to look at her hands where they’re twisted together in her lap, her palms a little sweatier than she’s willing to admit. “So, when… when we’re in bed…”

A look of pure concern takes over his face. “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“Oh, no. No, of course not.” She reaches over with her least sweaty palm and takes one of his hands. He doesn’t seem to notice the sweat (or is tactfully not mentioning it) and turns his hand over so can can weave their fingers together. “You’re wonderful. I was just… I wanted to know if it was hard for you.”

He raises a brow and smirks. “Quite.”

She laughs. “I meant is it hard for you to hold yourself back when we’re together. I mean, I was there when SHIELD did strength tests with you. If you can snap the main gun off a tank without breaking a sweat, my tiny human body must be nothing.”

He looks contemplative for a moment. “The control is something that I’ve practiced since I was a boy. I do not have to concentrate to keep it up, if that’s what you mean.” He squeezes her hand. “What brought this line of questioning on?”

She smiles through her mild discomfort. They’ve been together for almost seven months now, so she knows he won’t judge her for what she’s going to ask, but… she’s just her sometimes, and she’s never been very good at asking for things in bed. She’s gotten better; after all, with him it’s not very difficult to be vulnerable in that way. This has always been different, and she’s never had a very positive experience with being dominated in past relationships, but she’s willing to try again if Thor wants to.

She realizes she’s been quiet for a little too long when Thor squeezes her hand again. “Sorry, I’m just trying to figure out how to phrase this exactly.” She decides the best way is to probably just rip of the band-aid. “Have you ever heard of BDSM?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, it’s–wait, what?” He didn’t even have to wait for the Alltongue magic to figure out the acronym.

“Yes, I know what it is.”

“Um. Okay. How?”

“ _Fifty Shades of Gray_. Tony insisted on a bonding night, but I think he just wanted to see Steve’s reaction.”

“Oh god, that is not a good example to follow.”

He laughs, “Don’t worry. Throughout, both Clint and Natasha were sure to point out the safety hazards the main characters were engaged in and both were livid that Christian Gray was quote, ‘an awful dom.’ I asked them more about it later and they gave me some good avenues of research.”

“So did you ask about it because… you might be interested in it?”

“I’m always interested in Midgard’s subcultures,” he answers.

She felt her excitement sizzle a little. “So not… as something you’d ever want to try?”

He leans towards her, elbows on the table. “Jane. Are you interested?”

She can’t seem to find her voice and settles on a nod, her eyes fixed on their hands. Oh god, why does she have to be so not good at this?

Thor brushes a thumb across her cheek. “There’s no need to be ashamed, my love. I’m as interested as you want me to be.”

She groans. “Yeah, but I want you to be interested in it because you want it as much as I do. Because I’ve tried it before with partners who weren’t really all that into it, and it wasn’t fun for either of us.”

“I asked Clint and Natasha for those resources so that I could be prepared if you ever were as interested in exploring this as I was,” he replies easily.

“You aren’t just saying that to be nice, are you?”

He chuckles. “No.”

“So do you want to do this?” she asks.

“I’d love to. I learned that your BDSM isn’t too different from some Asgardian sexual proclivities that I’ve participated in.”

“Really?”

He nods. “As both a dominant and a submissive. Which would you prefer I be?”

And the thought of him submitting to her is definitely something worth exploring at a later time, but right now she wants one thing, and one thing only.

“Dominant,” she says, her shyness gone and replaced with a desperate need to have.

He bites his bottom lip and slides his chair closer to hers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she answers, breathless already.

“Now, or do you want to wait?”

“Um…” They were both free for the rest of the night, and had the weekend off, now that she was thinking about it, so… “Now?”

“Was that a question, or an answer?” he growls, and yes. Yes, this was a very good decision.

“Answer. Definitely an answer.”

“Ground rules first,” he says and starts to pull away from her.

She agrees before taking advantage of the fact that they haven’t technically started playing yet and grabs his shirt to haul him down to kiss her. She doesn’t press for much, just a quick, heated exchange before she murmurs, “Thank you,” against his lips.

He pecks her in return before he replies, “No, thank you.”

Jane feels a smile creeping over her face and says, “I love you.”

He gets this bright, happy look on his face that makes her stomach go into knots whenever she says that, and this time is no exception. “I love you, too.”

There’s a brief pause, and then she asks, “I am curious, though. What  _was_  Steve’s reaction to  _Fifty Shades_?”

“He mostly made snide comments about the lack of plot and would occasionally throw a hand over his heart and yell ‘I can’t handle all the fondue.’ To which Sam replied that he knew for a fact that Steve could handle much more fondue. I don’t think Tony’s goal for the evening was to give them an opportunity to flirt, but that’s what he did.”

Jane laughs. “They’re cute.”

“Heart-wrenchingly so,” Thor agrees. “But we should get back on track.”

“Oh, yeah. So. Limits, probably,” she says.

“Yes,” he says. “Mine are rather common. I do not want to draw blood or have blood drawn, no watersports,” he says, unsure as though the Alltongue couldn’t even parse that one out, “I’m also not particularly fond of playing at humiliation on either side. And boundaries that you can push… I think if we decide to do this again, I’ll worry more about those. If anything comes up, I’ll use a safe word.”

“Speaking of, we need to come up with those. I was thinking standard red, yellow, green?”

“I think that will do splendidly.”

“Okay great,” Jane says. “I think my limits are the same as yours. Except I think I do have a soft limit I might want you to push.”

“Aye?”

Her face is flaming, but it’s a bit easier to talk about now since they’re both being so frank with each other. “Um, anal? I want to try it, but go slow.”

“I can do that. We haven’t done anything like that before, so I won’t push you too much this first time around.”

Jane breathes, feeling some of her nerves dissipate and her excitement ratchet up. “Okay.”

“Say ‘red’ if you want to stop at any time,” he reminds her.

“I know. I’m ready.”

When she says that, suddenly, something in him shifts. He straightens, pulls his shoulders back, tilts his chin up just a bit, but it’s more than just physical. Thor always has this presence about him, something large, protective, and just a little bit dangerous. She has never truly felt the danger until now, and she loves it. He’d never truly hurt her, so she couldn’t be safer, really. The freedom to enjoy that hint of danger that he always carries with him, knowing that he’s going to be bringing the warrior in him out to play _just for her_  sends a twinge of desire through her. Oh, this is going to be a great night.

“I want you to go to the bedroom, and take off your clothes,” he says, the ring of command in his deep voice. “When you’re naked, lie on the bed with your legs spread and wait for me.”

His order sends a shudder down her spine, and she can feel her nipples hardening already. There’s a yes, sir on her lips, but it doesn’t feel quite right. She doesn’t think she can just call him Thor. There always seemed to be a special name in these situations. Or at least, in Jane’s fantasies there was.

So she sort of just goes for it. “Okay, your Majesty.”

He gives her a bit of a sharp, surprised look. She has to stifle a grin. She might want to submit to him in bed, but she’s not going to suddenly gain a submissive personality. She can see a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, so she knows he’s not truly annoyed by her presumption.

But in true Thor fashion, he can’t let her win. “It’s actually your Highness,” he says, and she thinks he was going for a haughty tone but doesn’t quite get it right. There’s too much cheek in it. But he finds his dominating feet again quickly. “I believe I gave you an order.”

“I’m sorry, yes. Your Highness.” She turns for the bedroom and doesn’t look back. There’s a flutter of excitement through her belly, and maybe a hint of nervousness too, but she knows that Thor will take care of her. She thanks her lucky stars that he was dropped in front of her van all those years ago, and that the steps they took after that had led them here.

She strips as if her clothes were on fire, tossing them in the hamper and throwing her boots in the general direction of the closet. Jane flops on top of the covers with little fanfare.

She wonders idly if she should perhaps take the comforter off. It usually ends up on the floor when they have sex anyway. If today will be particularly enthusiastic, maybe she should just… yeah, she’s nothing if not proactive, so she starts removing the comforter.

She’s just backed off the end of the bed to settle the comforter at the floor when she hears from the doorway, “Disobeying already?”

She jumps a little, having forgotten how sneaky he can be, and turns to face him.

She nearly moans out loud at the sight of him in his armor. He’s leaning against the door jamb, casual as you please, with no cape or chainmail but the bracers and chest plate are more than enough fantasy fodder.

“I–” Jane can barely recall what he just said to her, distracted as she is. “I–I’m sorry. I was just trying to help.”

Thor bristles, coming off the door jamb and standing tall. “What did I ask you to do for me in the kitchen?”

She swallows, her heart thudding. “Um. To strip and wait for you.”

He starts slowly moving forward. “Wait for me how?”

Jane can feel herself going a little red in the ears. “With my legs spread for you.” She’s never been very good at dirty talk, but she’s proud that she got through that without stammering once.

Thor’s answering smirk says he’s pretty proud too. “And was stripping the bed anywhere in my instructions?”

He’s standing right in front of her, the backs of her legs pressed against the foot of the bed. “No. Your Highness,” she adds, realizing she’s getting lax with the title she’d suggested in the first place.

He places a gentle hand beneath her chin holding her in place as he leans down. She licks her lips in anticipation, almost pushing up on her tiptoes to be closer to him. Instead, she stays still.

Their lips are a hairsbreadth away when he says, “I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished.” Then he brushes his lips over hers, just once and not nearly enough; a dark promise of more.

When he straightens and steps away from her, Jane becomes hyperaware of her chest heaving, the heat in her chest and the throbbing between her legs. She’d be embarrassed that she’s just staring up at him, utterly speechless, but he’s not much of a judgemental man and she wants him far too badly to care.

With a sharp jerk of his chin upwards, he commands, “On the bed. On your knees, hands on the headboard.”

Pleasure sparks in her nipples and flickers down to her clit at his words. She moves hastily to fulfill his order. Their headboard is a modern piece, varnished reclaimed wood cut in geometric patterns that leave plenty of good handholds should the need arise, but for now Jane settles her palms on top of the frame and digs her fingers in.

She can hear him moving behind her, but she doesn’t look back, just strains to listen. The creak of his leather chestplate. The slight groan of the floor beneath his boots. The soft squeak of the bedsprings and dip of the mattress as he climbs in behind her.

Jane would bet quite a bit of money that she’s already wet, but she doesn’t dare move anymore than she has to to keep her balance.

She expects him to do or say something, but instead silence falls over them and Jane’s tension only rises. Another visceral spark of desire runs through her, making her quiver in anticipation.

“What shall we do with you?” he finally says after a good minute and a half of quiet.

“Something to make me remember to follow instructions?” she suggests.

Thor chuckles, dark and sexy, and Jane wishes that she could see his face. “And what, my love, would make you do that?”

Jane swallows as she realizes he’s going to make her say it. Seems he’s going all in on his role as dominant to make her talk dirty. It makes her smile, just a little bit. She’ll get him back for that. Later.

“I’m not a cruel man. I won’t punish you without your input,” he continues, obviously trying to prompt her.

She feels the bed dip behind her. She doesn’t expect his hand at the base of her spine, running slowly and methodically up towards her neck. His touch lightens so that only his fingertips are grazing her skin, drawing nonsensical waves and swirls over her back. It doesn’t send a jolt of arousal through her like the anticipation had, but rather it makes a suffuse heat spread over her body and her heart rate to pick up even further.

“I want…” The words get stuck. She shivers a little, her arousal making the ache between her legs almost unbearable and his instruction to not move commanding a good deal of her focus. “I–” she tries again, but still the same result. She makes a distressed sound because she can do this, she knows she can.

“Where are you at, Jane?” Thor asks her then, a bit urgent, and she realizes he’s prompting her if she’s not using a safeword.

“Green,” she affirms. “Still green. Your Highness,” she adds with a smile, keeping her eyes focused forward.

He jumps straight back into character, and she’s sure he’s probably grinning too, at least a little. “Good, because I’d like to start your punishment, but your lack of cooperation is disheartening.” He curls his fingers against her back and drags his fingernails down her skin towards her ass. Jane shivers again, and she swears her arousal must be an oasis at this point. Her inner muscles clench around nothing, and her heart races in her chest.

“I’m still waiting for an answer,” he says.

“I want you to spank me, your Highness,” she finally says and lets out a breath of relief.

Thor chuckles deeply next to her. “I was thinking just the same thing.” The bed shifts as his fingers glide past the end of her back, trailing off to one of her cheeks. He rubs his hand over her ass, warming her skin but not taking any liberties and dipping between her legs, much to her frustration.

“Perhaps we should start with five?” he suggests. “After all, it is still early. Wouldn’t want to exhaust you before we’ve truly begun.”

Jane’s practically delirious with want at this point, so she nods and says, “Yes, your Highness.”

“Good girl,” he croons, and Jane practically melts. It’s all she can do to keep herself still.

The first smack is unexpected, and she jolts forward a little with the impact, gasping with the impact. He’d clearly been careful to not go too hard with his first strike, intent on warming her up first, but there was still enough pain to fizzle in her skin and cause another rush of arousal to go to her core. She releases a sigh of pleasure, and as Thor runs his hand over where he’d struck, she feels anticipation crawl up her spine at the prospect of another smack.

The next is lower, closer to the top of her thigh and this time she barely feels the pain before she feels the hot pleasure with it, his smack having reverberated straight to her core. Her back arches with the sensation, her mouth drops open, and she buries her face in her shoulder to try to get a hold of herself. She releases a soft moan, and Thor chuckles quietly. “Remember, my love,” he says, “stay still.” Two fingers tap in the middle of her back, physically reminding her of her inability to follow instructions.

Jane braces her hands a little more firmly and answers, “Yes, your Highness. I’m sorry.”

He smacks her for a third time, on the opposite cheek this time, and Jane imagines that she can hear the wood straining under her fingertips with how hard she grips the headboard to keep from moving. Her chest is heaving, but otherwise, she’d managed to remain as still as possible. Her accomplishment makes satisfaction swell in her chest.

His hand rubs over her skin once more, easing the pain of his strike and running down to the top of her thigh.

She braces for the next hit, knowing that this will feel good.

The fourth smack leaves her thighs shaking and an embarrassingly unsexy squeak escapes her parted lips as she feels the force of his hand vibrate through her pussy. The pain was barely even noticeable this time, incomparable to her aching clit.

“Spread your legs a bit more for me,” he says, and Jane does so without hesitation, bracing her knees a bit wider on the sheet.

Thor continues to draw his hand across her thigh, this time running towards the inside of her leg but not where she’s truly desperate for him.

He withdraws his hand and repositions himself on the bed so that he can reach around her front, drawing his fingers gently across her pubic bone. It takes everything Jane has in her to stay still.

“I saved the best place for last,” he says, and it takes a second for his words to make sense to her arousal-addled brain, but when they do, she shudders and her clit pounds.

He wants to spank her pussy.

“Would that be a fitting punishment?” he asks her.

She nods before he even finishes speaking. “Yes, your Highness,” she breathes. She trust him to do this, to be gentle enough to not truly hurt her but give her enough pain to make it pleasurable.

With her knees wider, she can feel cool air on her inner labia and she holds her breath as his fingers trail down to the thatch of hair over her cunt.

He shifts behind her again, and she can feel the heat of his torso at her back.  _Getting a better angle_ , she realizes with a start, and she barely even has time to process her excitement before his fingers lift away from her skin and he delivers a stinging smack straight to her clit.

Jane nearly comes on the spot. Her elbows give out, her hands just barely managing to hold herself aloft, because even if she’s broken Thor’s ‘no moving’ edict, she’ll be damned if she lets go of the damn headboard because he’s too good at working her up. Her moan is downright pornographic as the pleasure sings and fades through her core.

When she gets a hold of herself, she laughs. He’s always been good at this, but this is something else.

“Okay?” Thor asks, and her gentle lover is back, checking up on her yet again.

“Never been so close to coming after just one touch,” she answers. “Your Highness is very skilled in discipline.”

The use of the name cues him that she’s still ready for more, and she hears the shift in tone yet again. “Perhaps if you continue this insolence in the future we’ll have to explore other punishments.”

“I’ll be good,” Jane promises breathlessly, her mind already whirling about what ‘other punishments’ might look like.

His hands close around hers, gently encouraging her to loosen her death grip on the wood. “You can let go for now,” he says before the warmth of him is gone from her back and she can feel him settle at the edge of the bed. “Turn over,” he says.

Jane drops down to the best with a sigh before turning onto her back. Her ass is only a little tender, given that the punishment was pretty tame, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable to settle onto her back and let herself relax into the sheets as she looked down the length of the bed at Thor.

He was still wearing every inch of the casual armor he’d worn into the bedroom, the only difference now being that it was clearly getting a little hard to tame his erection in his snugly fitting leather pants.

He nods at the headboard. “Reach up and take hold of it again.” Once she settles her hands into some relatively comfortable grooves, he says, “You are not to let go.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Jane answers.

She wonders what he’ll do, if he’ll tease her some more, find a way to work her up without giving her what she wants–

Quicker than any human man could move, Thor is between her legs. He reaches under the small of her back and lifts the lower half of her body clean off the bed so that she’s resting on her shoulder blades. He maneuvers her thighs over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around them to stabilize her, and then he wastes absolutely no time in licking a firm stripe up the center of her pussy, finishing with a firm suck to her clit.

She aches to bury her fingers in his hair, but she can’t. Her fingers have a death grip around the headboard and Jane decides that this might be worse than if he’d used actual restraints.

He must note the frustrated nature of her next moan, and he has the gall to just chuckle right over her clit. “Perhaps this would’ve been a better punishment,” he says. “Not letting you have what you want.” He punctuates his statement with a firm, slow lick over her aching nub.

“And what do I want, your Highness?” Jane manages to ask.

Thor pulls away slightly. Sends her a smile, those electric blue eyes boring into hers, and answers, “To use your hands to push my face as deep into your cunt as you can have me.”

“Oh god,” is her only response as he goes in again, the wet sound of his lips against her obscene.

He eats pussy like no one she’s ever shared a bed with, unbelievably skilled and outrageously enthusiastic. He moans straight into her core as his mouth devours her, his tongue sliding from her opening to her clit and back again.

Jane can feel her orgasm racing towards her like a goddamn Mack truck, and she aches to thrust her hips into his face, impossible with her position and his arms holding her firmly in place.

In the not-pleasure-delirious part of her brain, she wonders if he’s trying to edge her, as he pushes her towards her peak and then eases her back from it with a frustrating amount of skill. He had her so worked up from the spanking that she can’t believe she hasn’t come already. Her inner muscles flutter in frustration, aching for something to be inside of her.

“Fuck,” she says as his aggressive eating turns careful and she feels the peak slipping out of reach once more.

“Is there something you want, Jane?” he asks.

“You know there is,” she grits out.

He pulls away from her entirely, and she nearly shouts at him. “I shouldn’t make any presuppositions,” he teases, far too reasonable for their current activities.

She groans again, but doesn’t answer.

His tone shifts, the more commanding tone returning as opposed to the playful and teasing, “Perhaps I’ve been too lenient with you, darling.” One of his hands drifts to her ass again, palming the skin there and reminding her of her past punishment. “I seem to recall asking you a question, and I want you to give me an answer.” His fingers dance towards the middle of her ass, running up and down the crack there.

Her heart is pounding in her chest as she answers. “I want to come, your Highness,” she says. “Please let me come.”

Thor grins then and says, “Good girl.” Then he  _goes_. He focuses straight on her clit, sucking it into his mouth and playing it with his tongue. The pleasure sings through her veins and she barely notices when the fingers that were caressing her ass make their way up to her core. He doesn’t plunge a finger inside, but rather gathers some of her wetness before sliding his hand down to her puckered hole.

She gasps as he gently massages the ring of muscle at the rim, the slight pressure a different kind of stimulation now, but with his ministrations on her clit, it just feels good. Before long, the tip of his index finger is inside her, gently massaging and stretching, but Jane hardly as time to coherently appreciate it when she finally,  _finally_  soars straight over the edge.

Thor doesn’t attempt to control her writhing as her thighs leverage her hips into his face. She can hear the echo of a scream in her ears that she knows came from her and swears she’s never come so hard in her life. It’s supernovas and explosions and every cliche ever written in any of the steamy romance novels she has ever read. Thor sucks her clit to push her higher and then slowly eases the pressure as she starts to come down.  _God_ , she just wants him inside her so much.

“Oh my god,” she laughs, flexing her fingers around the headboard. “I can’t believe I didn’t let go,” is the first thing that pops into her head.

Thor unwraps her thighs from around his neck, gently easing her back down onto the bed and smoothing his hands up her sides. He teasingly drags his thumbs on the side of her almost entirely neglected breasts. “You followed instructions to the letter. As a reward–” he says, pausing to lean down to whisper in her ear, “–you can choose how you want to be fucked.”

“Like this,” she answers almost immediately. “I want you to fuck me just like this.”

His hips pin hers to the bed, and she can feel the hard ridge of him through the smooth leather, the cool chest plate pressing against her nipples, and yes. This is just how she wants him.

The look in his eye and the raise of his brow tells her that he knows exactly what she wants and he’s more than inclined to give it to her. He leans down towards her lips, and she leans up to meet him, but just before she can actually touch him, he says, “Ask me nicely.”

At first she doesn’t get what he’s asking, but quickly catches on. “Please fuck me like this, your Highness.”

He grins. “As you wish.”

He lays a quick kiss to her lips before pulling back and unlacing his pants. He groans in relief as his cock is finally released from the confines of his pants, and he strokes it a few times. Probably unnecessarily, Jane figures, as he’s been at least half hard this whole night.

Neither of them will last long.

He reaches under the small of her back so that her ass rests on his thighs, lining them up enough so that when he starts moving his hips, his cock drags across her clit. “So wet for me,” he murmurs, repositioning his hands until they grip her hips.

Jane nods, a frantic  _mmhmm_  her only verbal response.

“Beg me for it,” he says. “And be specific.”

That can only mean one thing. He wants her to talk dirty and he wants it explicit.  _Oh god_.

The head of his cock catches her clit on an upstroke in a particularly pleasurable way and her hips jolt and she has needed him inside of her since this whole night started and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t get it as soon as possible.

“I want your cock inside me,” she says, and soon it just starts spilling out of her. “God, I want you so badly, spreading my pussy open and pounding into me. It’s all I want right now, and I need you to give it to me. I need your big, hard cock–”

Without warning, he thrusts into her, and she chokes. Normally, he works himself into her slowly and gently, making sure she’s adjusted before he starts thrusting, but today there’s none of that. He doesn’t pound straight in (he hadn’t used his fingers on her at all, really, before this) but the swiftness with which he buries himself to the hilt is new and downright intoxicating.

He gives her little time to relax into the feeling of him being inside her before he starts thrusting, smooth and deep, with as much force as he’s dared to use in the past. But Jane knows that she wants more tonight. Before she asks him though, she spares a moment to enjoy looking at her beloved. His eyes are focused on where they’re joined, and the sounds that he makes, the little whines and moans, tell her that he’s pretty far gone.

He’s never been one to be quiet in bed, always talkative and never shy to make some pretty pornographic sounds when he comes, but it’s these little… almost accidental noises, like little slips in his iron control that Jane loves the most.

“More,” she says. “Please, your Highness.”

His eyes flick to hers, connection and concern and understanding and love filtering between them in a few heated heartbeats of time. Thor gives her his most devilish grin, nods again towards where her hands are still clutched around the headboard and says, “Hold on tight.”

He slams into her with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs and he manages to hit her in a pretty great spot, and soon he starts up a rhythm of that, of hard, fast, and perfectly placed.

They’re both pretty far gone, Jane just barely manages to keep enough presence of mind to keep her fingers wrapped around the headboard (god, at this point she wouldn’t be surprised if there were scorch marks when she lifted them away) and Thor’s sentences have been reduced to fragments of  _feel so good_  and  _so wet for me_  and  _love you like this_. Jane can’t say she’s much better, answering his fragments with broken  _fuck_ s and  _yes right there_ s.

He shifts over her suddenly, leaning down over her so that her thighs are pressed back and she’s opened even wider to him. His flat thrusts make it so his pelvic bone is now dragging across her clit, and Jane only lasts a handful more thrusts before she’s gone again, riding an insane high that only feels better and better the more he thrusts into her.

She can tell he’s close because now he’s no longer saying words, just dirty grunts and heaving breathing and he’s buried his face in her shoulder, his face pressed tightly against the side of hers. With a few more rough strokes, he’s right there with her, coming with a loud groan muffled into her hair.

Out of breath and sated beyond belief, Jane laughs.

Thor raises his head to look down at her. “Not the most encouraging sign after having made vigorous love to a woman,” he says.

That makes her giggle again, but this time his mouth is within kissing distance and so she does. “I didn’t kiss you enough during that,” she says before leaning in again. “I wanna make up for it.”

Thor makes a small sound of agreement as he kisses her back, not making any effort to move off of her or pull out just yet. “Still doesn’t explain the very offensive giggling,” he says, his eyes flicking upwards for a moment. “Jane, I think you can let go of the headboard now.”

She just laughs again, and lets her fingers slide away from the headboard. She feels pretty boneless but she musters enough willpower to throw her arms around Thor where he’s still hovering over her.

Thor can’t quite remain aloof as he starts to laugh along with her just a little bit. “What?”

“I just… I really love you. And honestly, I think we were pretty good at that.”

He grins down at her. “I think so too.”

Jane raises a brow. “So you wouldn’t be entirely uninterested in doing it again sometime? Maybe with a bit… more?”

“Jane, I think that may be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“Well, I think my Foster Theory papers that are gonna get me the Nobel would beg to differ.”

“That’s fair.”


End file.
